FIG. 15 shows a known engine test apparatus. In this engine test apparatus 101, a dynamometer 102 is mounted on a mounting base (support base) 103 which is equipped with a handle 104 for pushing by hand. Rails 106 are laid on a floor 105. At a lower portion of the mounting base 103, there are provided wheels 108 through hydraulic cylinders 107. Furthermore, there are provided guide rollers 109 engaging with rails to prevent running off the rails.
At the time to move the mounting base 103, the wheels 108 are pushed down by the hydraulic cylinders 107 and projected downwards from the lower end of mounting base 103. Therefore, when the handle 104 is pushed by hand, the mounting base 103 is moved along rails 106 with the wheel 108 rolling on rails 106 and the guide rollers 109 moving in engagement with rails 106. After the movement of mounting base 103, the wheels 108 are withdrawn, the lower end of mounting base 103 is placed on the rails 106 or the floor 105, an engine (not shown) is connected, and a test of the engine is performed. (Patent Document 1)